No One Loves me Like You
by AznxAngel
Summary: Heero has trouble realizing he has fallen. Who will help him?


I was just listening to my christian cd. This song was really touching and I think it will fit the way Heero thinks of Relena. I don't own Gundam Wing of the song. The song is by Jars of Clay. I wish....but no. Hope u enjoy.  
  
  
  
No One Loves Me like You  
AznxAngel  
  
  
  
Collapsing was much softer  
Still falling always hurt  
Only after sensing your love  
For always ever burned  
  
You justified my folly  
My affluent disguise  
Removed reavling nothing   
Yet unforgiven lies  
Unforgiven lies  
  
  
Heero walked aimlessly in the streets. Watching vendors shouting out waiting for someome to answer their call. He wondered if someone would answer his call. Thinking about the past. His past. The way he had destroyed so many things,so many people. He was a killer and nothing more. He winced at the thought as he realized that he had fallen. Fallen against destruction. He turned the corner and walked to the park.  
He was surprised by a sweet and familiar voice ringing in his ear. He turned to see her holding a million balloons. She was cheerfully handing them out to the little children that had gathered around her holding their chubby little hands to her. She smiled giving them out. She smiled as she gave the last of them away. She sighed as she looked up shocked when eyes met. She cleared her throat and made her way towards him. She smiled and took his hand in hers. She pulled him to a bench parked in front of the silent gushers of water.  
"So Heero how have you been?" Relena asked calmly. Her heart pounded so loud she was certain he heard. He turned his eyes to her as she fiddled with her skirt. Tugging and straightening it every so often. He smirked.  
"Fine." Relena laughed as she remarked. "Always to the point." She giggled.   
"Heero? Does who you are effect how you love?" Heero froze at the remark. He straightened his posture and closed his eyes. He couldn't open them he couldn't. He wanted to hide from that question.  
"Why?" Heero said bluntly. "A girl was just wondering what was holding him back from loving." she frowned. 'Always running from the truth.' She wrapped her arms around her body tightly as the soft breeze blew in a fost. She shivered and jerked her head towards him as he took his jacket and drapped it over her shoulders.  
"Thank you." she politely said. He only grunted as they stood up to journey the rest of the park. They reached the beds of roses. She turned her back towards him and stood silently.  
"Heero I love you."  
There was an awkard silence. She twirled around to see that there was nothing. Only the scenery of the park was left. The scent of his body clung to the air for only a brief moment. Relena sighed as a tear escaped from her eye. She couldn't hold back her emotions. He knew well that she did. She wouldn't have to hide it if he loved her back. She had loved him throught the whole war. She had given him her all. She wanted his love in return.  
~*~*~*~  
Relena entered the mansion exhausted. She greeted her friends. The braid, Justice boy, Silencer, and Tea time. She smiled as she reach the top of the stair case. She opened the door and changed. She sat on her bed and brought her knees to her chest. She hid her eyes and wept softly. She felt a draft and looked up.   
  
To touch the rose unfearful  
is to meet the thorn  
And pierce the heart's emotion  
And feel the emptiness no more  
Emptiness no more  
  
No one loves me like you  
No one loves me the way you do  
No one loves me like you  
No one loves me the way, the way you do  
  
"Heero I love you. There are no lies here. That is my heart wrapped in a bundle. I gave it to you and you trampled all over it. But still I can't deny it. I still love you. Even if you put a million nails in my heart. I still love you. Just know that I will..."  
Heero stood stone still. 'Why do you love me so much? Why do I care? What is she doing to me? I am not to be penetrated. You already are! NO!' Heero inched closer to the bed. He looked down upon an angel. A sad angel of love. She had given all her kindness to him and she met a bitter end. She didn't have anything to love her back. He reached out afraid. he took her in his arms gently.   
Relena welcomed his arms and stood with him. She rested her frame against his and relaxed. "Why do you love me?" Heero asked. Relena smiled warmly. She was confident.   
"Heero Yuy. I love you because I do. You were never soft, but I felt it. You were reaching the breaking point. I wanted to help you get your life back. I fell into your life and I cna't get out." She smiled.  
"Tell me something." he began. "How did you get me to fall?"  
"What?"  
"You made me fall in Love."  
  
Took some time to realize that I've fallen 


End file.
